Corpse Party Dimensional Break
by SuperTails327
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque des personnes s'ajoutent a la fete des corps? Et qu'ils découvrent en eux des pouvoirs cachés? YGO ZEXAL et Corpse Party crossover. [Kotori M./OC] Contiendra peut-etre un crossover avec Sonic mais principalement YGO ZEXAL et Corpse Party. Se passe dans un AU. CHAP4: [Ankotori]
1. Prologue

**Yo ! Voila ma premiere fanfic. Il s'agit donc d'un crossover entre Corpse Party, Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL avec des OC. Kotori M. / OC. Attention !**

_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_

**PDV du narrateur externe.**

Dans cet univers, des personnes nommées Anton Kotoyama, Yuma Tsukumo et Kotori Mizuki ont rejoint les neuf de Kisaragi dans l'école maudite. Tout a commencé lorsque :

**PDV d'Anton.**

« Gah ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour a ma nouvelle école ! Faut que je me dépeche ! »

« A plus Maman ! Au revoir Papa ! » Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle école, j'ai bousculé un garcon, a peu prés de mon age, que j'avais aperçu lors des portes ouvertes de l'école. « Hé, tu es… Ah oui ! Tu es Mochida ! Mochida Satoshi » lui ais-je dit. « On se connait ? » me repondit Satoshi. « Oui, on s'est vu a la journée Porte ouverte ! »

« Ah bon ? »

_Ils se connaissaient bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer, car ils étaient liés par le destin._


	2. Présentations

**Bon alors. Tout d'abord, mes chapitres seront courts et ne seront peut etre pas très apprécié. Surtout que mon OC est cheaté a mort dans Heavenly Host.**

_Chapitre 2 : Présentations_

**Point de vue d'Anton :**

« … », « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? », ais-je dit a Satoshi. « Hmm… Ah oui ! Tu es Anton Kotoyama »m'a-t-il répondu. « Heh, disons que tu as enfin su qui j'étais. »

« Hé, dis moi, tu es en quelle classe ? » m'a demandé Satoshi. « Hmmm… Je crois que je suis en Classe 2-9. »je lui ai dit. « Serieux ? On est dans la meme classe. Il faut a tout prix que tu rencontre, Naomi, Shinohara, Suzume, Yoshiki, Shinozaki, Morishige et notre prof principal ! Yui. » Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'école.

**Point de vue de Kotori :**

'Pfff… Je déteste changer d'école… Tout ça a cause de Yuma qui nous a fait se faire virer. Au fait. Moi c'est Kotori Mizuki. J'ai 16 ans et je suis (enfin j'etais) dans la classe 3-9 de Heartland High. Mais on s'est fait virer avec Yuma. Bref. Je dois aller a ma nouvelle école qui se nomme… Kirsaoli… Korusaki… Kurosaki… Ah ! Kisaragi Academy.' « Hé Yuma ! »

« Hmmm ? Kotori ? » « Ouaip ! Comment ca se fait que tu sois ici ? » « Bah je vais a la Kisaragi Academy, Et toi ? »

**Voila ! C'est la fin du chapitre, J'espere qu'il vous a plu. Laissez une review please !**


	3. Arrivée dans la classe

**Ah ! C'est l'heure de la rencontre !**

**Anton : Corpse Party appartient a la Team GrisGris, Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL a KONAMI et le fan character, c'est-à-dire moi, appartient à SuperTails327. Corpse Party : Dimensional Break est écrit par SuperTails327.**

_Chapitre 3 : Arrivée dans la classe._

Anton, Satoshi, Kotori et Yuma sont arrivés dans l'école. Ils entrent dans leur classe, la classe 2-9. Satoshi a dit : « Désolé pour le retard Mlle Yui ! J'ai aidé Anton a retrouvé sa route vers l'école. » Mlle Yui lui a répondu : « Ce n'est pas grave Mochida. Va t'asseoir. » Elle a continué : « Bonjour a tous ! Donc comme Mochida l'a dit nous acceuillons trois nouveaux éleves. » Anton a dit : « Bonjour ! Je suis Anton. Anton Kotoyama. Bah j'ai 16 ans, j'aime les jeux vidéos et le ski nautique et j'ai un frere de 14 ans. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler Kotoyama, je préfere que l'on m'appelle Anton.» Kotori a continué : « Moi c'est Kotori ! Kotori Mizuki. J'ai 16 ans. J'adore le duel de cartes Yu-Gi-Oh et les jeux vidéos. Surtout Sonic the hedgehog. » Yuma a donc conclut : « Yo ! Moi c'est Yuma Tsukumo ! J'ai 17 ans et je suis fan du duel de Monstres. Pas besoin de m'appeler Tsukumo-ci Tsukumo-ca… JUSTE YUMA ! » Seiko lui a répondu : « Alors **Tsukumo-kun, **tu veux que l'on t'appelle Yuma hein ? » Yuma lui a répliqué : « PARFAITEMENT ! » Seiko , l'air nargeur, lui a répondu : « Et bah non. » Yuma lui a dit : « QU… » Il a été coupé par Mlle Yui : « Bon ça suffit. Yuma, mets toi a coté de Shinohara. Mizuki, va a coté de Nakashima et Anton, mets toi entre Nakashima et Kishinuma.

**Voila ! Fin du pavay caylayste. Bon désolé pour l'emmagasinage d'informations mais j'ai jugé ceci important car je n'aurais pas d'autre occasions de présenter les personnages. Allez A+ !**


	4. Rencontres

**Et me revoila ! Sur ce chapitre, Anton fera connaissance avec les amis de Satoshi, et peut-etre avec Kotori…**

**Anton : Corpse Party appartient a la Team GrisGris, Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL a KONAMI et le fan character, c'est-à-dire moi, appartient à SuperTails327. Corpse Party : Dimensional Break est écrit par SuperTails327.**

_Chapitre 4 : Rencontres_

Satoshi a emmené Anton dans la cour pour que lui et ses amis fassent mieux connaissance avec lui. « Alors c'est toi Anton ? »dit Seiko. « Et ouais ! Attends, tu me trolle pas comme t'as fais avec Tsukumo ? »lui repondit Anton. Yuma, qui avait tout entendu lui dit : « YUMA ! PAS TSUKUMO. » « Ouais, ouais Yuma… » « Au fait ! C'est quoi vos noms ? »

« Je suis Naomi Nakashima » « Je suis Yoshiki Kishinuma. » « Moi, c'est Ayumi Shinozaki ! J'espere que t'aimes les histoires qui font peur car avec moi, tu vas en avoir. » « Nyee hee hee… Je suis Seiko Shinohara. » « Je suis Mayu Suzumoto. Je suis ravie de te connaître Anton-kun. » « Bonjour, je suis Sakutaro Morishige. » « He bah ravi de vous connaitre. »

« Hep hep hep… » dit une voix féminine. « Hein ? »repondir Anton.

« Vous n'allez pas faire les presentations sans moi, non ? » dit Kotori.

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on continuera les présentations. Des samedi prochain, les chapitres gagneront en longueur.**


End file.
